Ooh It's Captain Feathersword
"Ooh It's Captain Feathersword" is a song all about Captain Feathersword. It was originally from The Wiggles Movie. Song Lyrics and Transcript (The friendly pirate crew pass out Dorothy's birthday cake.) Captain Feathersword: Oh, be careful now. That's Dorothy's birthday cake for her surprise party tonight. She's gonna be so surprised! Oh! Oh, Please, be careful with the cake! (Dorothy and Wally arrive at Captain Feathersword's dockyard.) Dorothy: Wally, we're here! This is Captain Feathersword's! Wally: Oh, yes! Dorothy: Captain! Captain! Captain Feathersword! Hello! Captain Feathersword: (spotting Dorothy coming) Oh! Oh! Quick! Hide the cake! It's Dorothy! (to young boy pirate Blake who is holding cake) Oh, no! Give me the cake! I'll hide it here. (grabs cake and hides inside the dock house.) Dorothy: This was the best idea, Wally. Captain Feathersword never, ever, ever, ever, ever forgets my birthday! Wally: Yes, yes, and don't forget to ask him about the wand. Dorothy: Hi, Captain Feathersword. Captain Feathersword: Oh, Dorothy! what a surprise party! I mean...what a surprise to see you today! Dorothy: Um, This is Wally. He's a magician. (Wally tries giving handshakes to Captain but his hand keeps going up and down.) Captain Feathersword: Well anyway, lovely to see you both on this fine occasion. Dorothy: Really? What occasion do you mean? Captain: Oh, Happy...(foghorn)...Happy...Happy days. Happy days. Wally: Happy days. Dorothy: Are you alright, Captain? Captain Feathersword: Who wouldn't be alright on such a special day. Dorothy: Yes, a special day! What day would that be, Captain? Captain Feathersword: Oh!, it's the...the last day before the...um, the full...the full...(groaning in stretchy voice) ''Moon! The Moon! The Full Moon! '''Dorothy': Um, Captain...your crew. Captain Feathersword: Whoa! Oh! Oh, me hearties! Whoo! Well, now, indeed! Well! Well, if you've got that much energy, you can show Dorothy the Dinosaur our new pirate dance. Pirates: A pirate dance? Captain Feathersword: Let's all do a pirate dance! (Captain Feathersword and crew dance while the music starts playing.) Greg: (singing off-screen) Who's the pirate with a feather for a sword? Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword. Oh, yes me hearties! Ho ho! Who's the pirate with a feather in its hat? Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword. He tickles you, he tickles me, He tickles everything that moves and everything he sees. You know he is the leader of the pirate seas. Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword. Ahoy there! Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword. He can cook a birthday cake for a party you see. Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword. And he will show you how to do a groovy pirate dance. Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword. He'll tickle you, he tickle me, He'll tickle everything that moves and everything he sees. You know he is the leader of the pirate seas. Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword. Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword. (Instrumental break) Ooh, it's Captain Feather, ooh, it's Captain Feather, Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword. Ooh, it's Captain Feather, ooh, it's Captain Feather, Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword. Ooh, it's Captain Feather, ooh, it's Captain Feather, Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword. Ooh, it's Captain Feather, ooh, it's Captain Feather, Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword. Ooh, it's Captain Feather, ooh, it's Captain Feather, Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword. Ooh, it's Captain Feather, ooh, it's Captain Feather, Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword. Ooh, it's Captain Feather, ooh, it's Captain Feather, Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword. Ooh, it's Captain Feather, ooh, it's Captain Feather, Ooh, it's Captain Feathersword. Appearances ''Video Performances'' *The Wiggles Movie *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles *Celebration! *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert ''Episode Appearances'' *Funny Greg (live) ''Album Tracks'' *The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles *Celebration! Category:Wiggles songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:1997 songs Category:1997 Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Songs Focused On Captain Feathersword Category:Action Songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Music Category:Series 1 Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs Category:Songs started without The Wiggles